Kept Promises
by IndieWrites
Summary: Some promises are meant to be kept,others are better broken. Having made two she wished she hadn't Kagome must face her past, and decided if she is better off breaking her promises, or giving into temptation in the form of a white god. AU-after mangas ed
1. Homecoming is Bittersweet

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. I do own the plot, and any OC's that may enter the story line. InuYasha and his counterparts belongs to the wonderfully creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. **_

**Chapter 1- Homecoming is Bittersweet**

Typical Saturday nights were something of the past for her. In fact, she hadn't had a normal night in the past ten years. She knew exactly when her life had decided to turn on its ear and rearrange everything she thought she understood. When pressed, she could tell you the exact day, hour, even minute when things changed for her in an impossibly big way. She could also tell you when she had decided she had finally had enough. Most who knew her growing up would never have thought she had such a steel back bone. But when you're stretched to your limit, it's finally time to cut losses.

And she had done so, believing that the past would finally stay in the past, and she would remain in the ever moving forward present. Five hundred years of past would surely be enough space between her and her biggest confusion. She had done what she could, accomplished everything that she had set out to do.

Honestly, what more could anyone ask of her?

Her teenage years, which should have been spent worrying about pimples and prom, were a explosion of wild adventures bent on keeping the ancient world together and out of the grasp of psychotic, ego-maniacal half demons.

Yes.. Half demons. The very beings she had laughingly teased her grandfather about on her fifteenth birthday, so sure was she that the old man was finally going senile. Strange how fate has a way of shoving your face in the mud. Or in her case, a very deep well home to a crazy half naked centipede who, after licking her, had drug her down that well, dropped her in Feudal Japan, and promptly stuck her hand into her chest, relieving her of a precious gem she didn't even know she had possessed.

All that 'wham bam,' without a 'thank you, madam.' Plain bad manners, in her opinion.

From there, things had only went more awry. After releasing a sleeping hanyou from a tree and subsequently railed at for looking like his long lost love, she had been told she was a reincarnation of some dead girl: the hanyou's love; and as such, a miko and the protector of the jewel her body had been hosting.

How's that for a birthday gift? To top it off, she had managed to shatter the jewel, scattering the shards to the four corners of the world. And henceforth, commissioned to retrieve said shards with the help, not offered, but nonetheless given, of the rude, smart-ass hanyou, who after imprinting on her mind she was not the glorious ancestor she looks so much like and that he didn't need her help, begrudgingly began their strange journey between the past and the present.

_Their_ journey, for in fact the hanyou, with the help of a beaded necklace, had been given the ability to follow her back home, like the puppy he resembled.

It wasn't all bad, by any means. Sure the ground was hard, and there was no such thing as a hot shower, or any form of indoor plumbing to be exact. And yes, there was the little matter of ravenous, jewel seeking demons and humans after her at all times.

Not to mention that the hanyou's half brother was the most powerful yokai alive in that era, and he, as gorgeous as he was, had a very deep grudge against his brother. She had lost count of the times that god-like creature had attempted to assassinate her companions and herself.

Oh and one mustn't forget that half her soul had been stolen and returned to the dead priestess she so closely resembled. Where upon she was repeatedly tore in two between wanting to kill the dumb bitch, and knowing how it would effect her most precious companion. Such decisions…

But what of it? Slight inconveniences, really. Her life was that of legends, with a cast of colorful characters you only read about in story books. She had made wonderful friends, matured in ways no girl in her time would imagine; and fell in love. In someway, she really could consider herself lucky.

Laughing sarcastically to herself, she stepped off the plane, looking around with sad eyes.

Lucky… It was that luck that had driven her to where she was today. A cruel twist of fate had once again proved that her ignorance was all too apparent.

She sighed, walking across the airport to the baggage claim and waited silently for her luggage to arrive. She hadn't let anyone know exactly when she would be arriving. Her plane had been the latest one she could find from New York; and she had decided she would go to her hotel for the rest of night rather than inconvenience her family. They had enough to deal with at the moment. Besides, she wasn't really ready to face her family, not without some sleep first. Her homecoming was a bittersweet one. Hailing a cab, she climbed in, shaking the rain from her umbrella first, and smiled wanly at the driver.

"Where to, miss?" he asked, flashing her a sympathetic smile. Considering the very early morning hour, and her glassy eyed stare, he could guess she had been on a plane for quite a while.

"The Grand Hotel, please." she replied, her gaze glued to the scenery outside. Not that there was much to see. In the four years she had been gone, Tokyo had not changed a bit. A few new buildings, more twinkling lights. She yawned tiredly.

"Long flight?" the cabbie asked conversationally. She nodded, glancing at him briefly.

"Yes, very."

"Where you from?"

"Originally, here. But I've been away in the States for the past few years. College at Yale." she told him, happy to answer his mundane questions in hopes on pushing her tiredness away for a bit longer. She really didn't want to fall asleep in the back of the car.

"Yale? That takes some smarts to get into, doesn't it? What's you studying?"

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Well, it takes some hard work, that's for sure. Especially considering I'm pre-med. Still have a long way to go. But I'll get there eventually." Looking back to the city's night lights, she rubbed a hand across her eyes. "Eventually, when this whole mess is behind me." she muttered quietly.

Ever curious, or perhaps just feeling chatty, her cabbie once again led the conversation. "So what brings you back to Tokyo? Here for a visit?" he asked, obviously obtuse about that fact. But she, even in her tired state, was kind, and so she answered in a calm manner.

"Yeah, you could say that. Family business." she stated plainly, her voice devoid of emotion, hiding the fact that her heart had been breaking from the moment she had alighted here. Pinching the bridge of her nose in hopes of deterring the onslaught of a migraine, she realized she hadn't spoken the complete truth. However, the other event that had brought her to this country was even more painful to analyze than the former. So she decided to not think about that, even though she knew it would be unavoidable later on.

Simply put, Kagome Higurashi had made two promises, and she was here to fulfill them, come hell, which she was in; or high water, which she was sure she would be in before the week was out.

Had she been less of a noble soul, she might have found some way to back out of the situation she found herself in, some silly, flimsy excuse. And granted, it had crossed her mind. But a coward she was not, and she had never left a promise unfulfilled.

Thankfully, she didn't feel the need to divulge all the circumstances to her strange confidante, and his apparent lust for knowledge now slated, they rode in comfortable silence until they arrived at her hotel. Grateful that she could finally take a long bath and get some sleep, Kagome graciously thanked her driver, offering him one of her soft smiles and a nice tip before heading through the massive lobby doors and into the building that would be her home for what was left of the night.

Tiredly, she gave the desk her information and with a small smile, allowed the bellhop to escort her to her room. Within minutes of closing the door, she was encased in frothy bubbles, sipping a glass of white wine in hopes of relaxing her wary body, and indulging in a few memories of a different time in a not so different place.

****

A/N: So it has been a long time since I have written a fan fict, and this is the first time I have attempted one from the imortal Inuyasha genre. So please bear with me in any OCC-ness. This was intended to be a one shot, but I fell in love with the idea and so have decided to make it a chapter fict. Please, no flamers, I don't want to hear it. Don't like it, don't read it. Rating will apply as the later chapters unfold for language, possible violence and smut content. Reviews are wonderful, but no bitching please. Updates will hopefully be close together, willing my muse, Rev, still loves me....*giggles while gaining death glares from Rev.* Enjoy!


	2. Remember When?

**A/N:** I wanted to make it clear I know this deviates somewhat from the cannon timeline. But those changes, while slight in some cases, are very crucial to the plot. As you shall see in coming chapters. And thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm delighted to see people like this. Standard Disclaimer applies of course....

* * *

**Chapter 2- Remember When?**

"_I'm going back home for a while, InuYasha." Kagome told him, her voice brooking no argument. He knew how she could get when she was in this state. Silently, she was hoping he would say something, anything to make her stay. Something that would change the scene she has just watched playing out before her. Not that it wasn't the first time she had witnessed he and Kikiyo together. _

_Still, the pain in her heart seemed to deepen just a bit more each time they came across the dead mikos ghostly servants. She knew exactly how this would play out. And she steeled herself for the look in his eyes as he would turn his back on her and leave to find his lover. Always second place, never first, that was to be the norm for her. _

_He had been gone for days, only to return this eve, as it was the night of the new moon and his weakness would be apparent to anyone, human or demon that crossed paths with him. Why he felt safe with their little band, she still could not understand. But, nevertheless, return he did, moments before his white hair bled black and his goldish eyes faded to a normal brown. Still much more hansom than most beings around them, his human form could make her heart hammer just as loudly as his hanyou side. _

_Tonight, however, he had returned with Kouga on his heels. The wolf demon whirl-winded into their encampment, her name on his lips and her hands quickly encased in his own. Blue eyes sought out hers as he smirked devilishly and proclaimed his undying love for 'his woman.' Usually, she found it somewhat touching, even if he was misguided. But tonight, her mood was foul and her temper was set on edge by her need to protect InuYasha's secret. So after only a few moments of his fawning, Kagome pushed away from him. _

"_What bring you here, Kouga?" she asked, keeping her eyes adverted from where she knew InuYasha was hiding, sure his fists were clinched in anger. For once, she inwardly smirked. How many times had she been in his shoes, seeing him with Kikiyo. _

'_Pay back's a bitch.' she thought. Maybe someday he would understand just how she felt, being on the outside looking in. Then again, with the way the fates like to tease her, her heart's desire would remain ignorant to her pain for a long time to come. Fitfully, she blew her bangs out of her eyes and sighed. Kouga had picked up on InuYasha's unusual scent and had discovered the now human hanyou's presence. _

_Kagome forgotten by the two overly testosterone charged males, their not so witty battle of insults proceeded to muck up the night's crisp air. Having had enough, Kagome promptly 'sat' InuYasha, feeling somewhat satisfied with his muffled curses. Kouga, with one last breathy promise of retribution towards the hanyou shaped crater, winked at Kagome and assured her of his love and his muted tongue. Just as quickly as he had arrived, he was gone again. _

_Deciding she had had enough excitement to last her three life times, Kagome promptly packed her trusty yellow backpack and had told her comrades she was going home. Amongst the comforting and sympathetic looks from her friends, one pair of eyes refused to even look at her. His silence made his point all too clear. She was not wanted at this time. _

_Unwilling to let him see her tears, she fled swiftly. Only in the safety of her 21st century bedroom, surrounded by her favorite bubble bath, did she finally let the tears flow. It was not the first time she had felt his rejection, but for some reason that she refused to analyze, this time the pain was acute. Coming to grips with her own feelings made her realize his as well. Letting her head rest upon her knees, she finally understood what it felt like to be truly alone._

**KPKPKP**

Climbing out of the large bathtub, Kagome wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. Truly she loved being able to indulged in life's small prizes once in a while. It occurred to her that bubble baths had always been her place of clarity. For some reason, laying in such frothy nothingness, she was able to look deep within her head and her heart. With a comfortable sigh, she flopped down on the large bed and curled a hand underneath the pillow, closing her eyes and willing her tired mind to sleep.

She should have known better. Once her brain began it's jaunt down memory lane, the faster her heart took her for a ride. Glaring at the bright green lights of the nightstand clock, the witching hour of 3:00am teased her consciousness into another bout with her past life. Unable to resist, she allowed the memories to overtake her once again.

Things after that night progressed with an alarming fervor. The band of seven came calling, and soon after, Kagome discovered something about herself that would change her prospective forever.

Naraku, ever cunning, made his move against Kikyo, killing the clay priestess. The devastated hanyou, so caught up in his own grief, refused to see the damage his loyalty to his lover caused his friends, in particular Kagome. Naraku, however, did not. He knew what InuYasha's betrayal meant to the living Miko, and used this to his advantage. Using the evil infant to tap into Kagome's kind nature, he trapped her in a world of darkness, successfully drawing out her wanton sorrow and something she never knew she felt- guilt.

The guilt was far more overwhelming that any other emotion he could illicit. Guilt for being alive during the time she should have been in her world. Guilt for the breaking of the jewel, ultimately setting thing in motion that effect each one in her little group, not to mention the ripple effects that event had caused. Sango and Kohaku's village and family had been slaughtered for the sake of the jewel. Miroku's wind tunnel, InuYasha's heart ache, even Sesshomaru's loss of limb; she felt they all had suffered because of her. On the top of that heffy list was the very resurrection of Kikyo. Had Kagome remained in her time, the undead priestess might have been left to rest in peace.

Such guilt pressed down on her, suffocating her to the point she almost gave into Naraku's wishes, just to make the pain in her heart and soul dissipate. Her heart was made of stronger stuff,however. She did not give in, and was able to break free of Naraku's hold.

The feelings, however, remained long after their little group had moved on, struggling to once again find the remaining shards and do away with the evil hanyou. Her friends remained ignorant of her deep battle and she was unwilling to divulge just how far she had fallen from grace.

Kagome rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling in an effort calm her hammering heart. Just thinking about that time sent her into a deep depressed state. Even years after, she still could recall the darkness in her soul, the darkness that threatened to consume her time and again. She felt the burning of tears as they trailed down her cheeks. If only her friends had know the internal struggles she had wage, and still waged. She allowed the tears to fall unchecked, recalling the time she saved Kikyo from Naraku's miasma filled pool. It shamed her to know for a brief second, she had wanted to leave Kikyo to die, erased forever from their memories and lives. But her guilt had once again driven her to make a choice, and she chose to lengthen the dead miko's life, knowing the pain it would cause InuYasha to lose the woman he loved once again.

Never, in a million years, would she have guessed that very event would come to bite her in the ass, literally. With Kikyo back in play, it was only a matter of time before another showdown against Naraku began. With the hanyou in possession of almost all the shards, time was not on their side. Nor was luck. Frustration nipped at the group's heels, causing harsh words and hurt feelings at times. As an effect, it was almost unbearable for Kagome, and she found she was retreating into herself more and more. She knew Sango at least noticed, but when questioned, Kagome simply shrugged it off, leaving the slayer with an uneasy feeling, and worried expression.

Soon, there was only one shard left to collect- Kohaku's. Desperation filled the hearts of the little group,and drove them to join uneasy forces with Sesshomaru, who had, for some unknown reason, taken the boy under his protection. Trying to stay strong for her friend, Kagome's focus was turned once again to her own guilt. Nights were spent awake, as she listened to the murmured cries of the slayer. Sango's resolve began to weaken and Kagome was helpless. She found herself wandering away from the group at times, ignoring the looks Sesshomaru shot her. It was none of his business what was going on within her. They were hardly even acquaintances, much less friends. And InuYasha remained oblivious as the sightings of Kikyo's ghostly servants were found more often in their same area then not.

During this time of desperation, Naraku struck once again, killing Kikyo and throwing the groups into further confusion. InuYasha, forced to watch her die once again, became unmanageable. And Kagome's guilt only grew ten fold. Suddenly, she found she was terribly tired of the whole ordeal. It became harder and harder for her to return to the Feudal Era. The looks of grief and anger from InuYasha that fell upon her each time she returned only weakened her resolve. She could feel her heart breaking into fragments, until one night she could take it no longer. Having been back with her group for a few days, she had endured more than the usual anguished looks from her best friend. Unable to ascertain what it was that had brought on this new development, she waited until everyone was supposedly asleep before crawling from her sleeping bag and leaving the group.

She knew he followed. Silently, and far enough behind her so as to not intrude, he watched over her each time she left for her walks. They never spoke, or acknowledged that the other was there, but there was something comforting to her, knowing someone was looking out for her. And if she stole a glance over her shoulder once in a while, she knew she would see the white of his clothes and the silver of his hair. She didn't know why he had decided to become her shadow during these walks, but she was thankful to him nonetheless.

It was Miroku who caught on, surprisingly. He saw Kagome leave during the stillness of the night, her eyes tragic and the heaviness of her aura almost suffocating. Dealing with his own drowning panic, as well as Sango's, he was glad someone was paying attention to his dear friend. If he was surprised at Sesshomaru's actions, he never let on. Nor did he mention it to the rest of the group.

And then, as fate likes to play, and play for keeps, Sesshomaru and his group broke away. He said it was because he need to get stronger in light of the recent attacks from Naraku aimed at Kohaku. Parting paths should have been easy. But Kagome found it to be extremely hard. No longer was there a silent shadow following her, the warmth she felt from his presence disappeared. She tried not to dwell on it. She tried to shield the pain that knelt in her heart. And she thought she was successful. For the most part, she was. All except for Miroku remained oblivious to the cause of the dark rings under her eyes and the droop in her shoulders.

Shortly thereafter, Naraku obtained the last shard, completing the jewel. Thus began the darkest part of their history.

Kagome groaned, rolling over onto her side and clenched her fist into her pillow. She wanted to forget. Forget it all- the pain, the darkness, the betrayal. Because it was then that they discovered just how deep Naraku's evil plan had gone.

Once again, he had deftly hidden his hand in the form of Kikyo, knowing that she would always be the ace in his deck. It was the one thing that could shake InuYasha, and wound Kagome deeply. With Kikyo's return, Kagome lost the will to continue. After harboring her undying feelings of love and guilt, her heart began to self destruct, caving in to the seductive temptation of the darkness and numbness Naraku could offer. She found herself craving the emptiness, devoid of pain, and passion. And so she gave in, allowing Naraku to drag her into the jewel as well. Down in that pit of blackness, she could hear him mocking her, voicing her fears, shining a light on her weakness.

"_You always knew he'd pick her. She far surpasses you, and will continue to do so. Did you really think he would want seconds when he could have firsts? Did you think all your sacrifices would matter? In the end, there is no one left to mourn your loss, no one to whom you really matter. Give up... Give up... Give up..." _

Time lost all value and Kagome's perception of reality wavered as she wallowed in darkness. She lost track of everything, including her own sanity. She found nothing to which she could cling, no light to shake the shadows that continued to close around her.

_Shadows..._ Something about shadows... A protective silent shadow. Her mind latched onto that thought and hung there. She had someone who cared, even if he didn't say anything. Her shadow, her protector.

"_Fight, Miko. Fight." _his voice whispered to her, cutting a path through the darkness. A small glimpse of light shone into her muddled mind. Gasping, she clutched it to her chest, taking it deep into her breast and piercing her heart. With a scream of pain, she threw her hands out before her blindly. And found hers intertwined with his pale clawed ones. Her world grew brighter bit by bit, and soon none of the blankness she had endured could be found within her mind. Clearheaded, she opened her eyes and saw gold ones starring back. Feelings of gratitude and joy filled her eyes with tears. Lips pressed to hers for but a moment, and then he was gone.

Surrounded by her friends smiling faces, their eyes filled with such relief, they embraced her, giving her strength. And she welcomed it. If her heart ached a bit at the loss of her champions presence, she pushed it aside, chalking it, and the soft kiss to her imagination. No one mentioned the great prince, and she refused to ask. Soon, she began to think she really had only imagined it all, as the final battle loomed in front of them. Her resolve now renewed, she pushed herself onward, despite the sadness in still lingering at the sight of Kikyo roaming about, continuously creating a rift between her and InuYasha. She had to admit, she allowed it to happen. She was tired of fighting, and tired of playing second fiddle to a clay pot. She knew Naraku had been right about one thing: InuYasha would never pick her as long as Kikyo was still in his heart. And she began to find she didn't want him to.

She found herself laughing softly in the early morning hours. Some would call her fickle, she supposed. But when the chips are down, you have to cut your losses. Kagome had decided to do just that Once the final battle was over, and the jewel purified, she would go home. And stay there.

She sighed. It sounded so easy at the time.

It proved to be the worst thing she had ever had to endure. And now, it was one of the reasons she found herself back in this Gods-forsaken city. A place she would return to for two reasons, and two reasons only.

To mourn a death. And to take a life.

Promises, so easily given;at times they prove to be the undoing for everyone. In the heat of a moment, a vow made can carry the contract of a devil's soul, or an angel's hand. Kagome had found over the years, both could be true. The two promises she had given just before she left her native Tokyo were two that would effect the rest of her life.

Gods...if only she could forget. If only she had... She paused. Had what? Stayed behind? Watched everything happen and then try to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart? Trusted the bitch who still had part of her soul? The questions swam around in her mind, taunting her softly. She had spent so much of her life living in the past, so much of her ambitions tied to happiness of others. Little did she realize that it would all be for naught. That in the end, it was she who lost. Lost more than anyone would ever know.

Reluctantly, she watched as the early dawn sky began to lighten. She knew she needed some sleep in order to face the responsibilities she knew she would soon be shouldering. Exhaustion threatened to claim her. With one last glance at the clock, she yawned, flipping away from the window and snuggled down into her blankets. No one would expect her at the house until mid-afternoon anyway. She might as well sleep in. As sleep began to set in, her last thoughts were of a white haired hanyou, and his angry face.

"I've come back, InuYasha. I've come to do what I promised. Can you stop me now?" she whispered, letting her dreams take her away. And yet, even there, she would find no solace.


	3. Unfolding Truths

A/N: As usual... still not mine. By the way, thank you so much for the reviews, and faves or alerts. I'm pleased to see people enjoying this.

**Chapter 3- Unfolding Truths**

_Blood stained the open field red, painting the little white flowers a brilliant shade of crimson. It could have been beautiful in some lights, but in the waning moments of the evening, it was anything but. She could feel the nausea crawl up her throat, threatening to overwhelm her senses. She almost gave into it. Glancing away from the grotesque head laying at her feet, she toed it with her stained shoes, its dark blood mingling with the bright red and brown already on the tops. She would need to burn them, she reflected briefly. Howls of the lingering demons filled the air, their dying breaths screaming out in pain as her companions cut them down. All around her, the air was filled with black miasma, swirling in delicate patterns. _

_She choked, having breathed in a bit too much. Sango's slayer's mask helped a bit and she was grateful to her friend for giving her an extra one. Without it, she was sure she would have been dead long ago. Behind her, she felt the earth shake, knowing InuYasha had released his Meidou. Her legs trembled and she wanted to sit down, if only for a moment. She could not. Not until every last of Naraku's hordes had been eliminated. Clutching her bow in her hand, she struggled to take a breath, hoping to calm her nerves in order to steady her shaking hand. She'd never get a clear shot like this. She closed her eyes but for a moment. _

_It was a moment too long. Something pierced her back, digging deeply into the skin and wedging itself just below her ribs. She gasped out loud, the pain excruciating. Craning her neck as best she could, she looked behind her, trying to see what hit her. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw the tell-tale feathers of an arrows end. The tip she could feel with each breath she took. Poison... Poison permeated the tip, thrust immediately into her blood stream. As blackness crept through her line of sight, she could see the blurry outline of red and white, black hair flowing in rivers and the smirk now adorning the perfect features of her predecessor. _

"_Kikyo..." she whispered, blood now spilling from her mouth and her wounds. The blur knelt beside her, pulling the arrow out with a harsh laugh. _

"_I guess he was right all along. You were the weak link." she heard before her eyes failed and she was consumed in darkness. This time, she knew there would be no shadow to save her. She was truly lost_

Kagome awoke with a gasp, sat up and flung the blankets off her. Sweat dripped down her body, soaking the sheets and sticking her hair to her skin. For the past few months, those dreams had come more frequently, each more vivid than the last. The smell of the blood left a rancid taste in her mouth, and she fought the urge to vomit. Sliding her legs across the bed to the floor, she stood. Dizziness threatening to claim her, as the bright light of the sun shone over the carpeted floor temporarily blinding her. Sucking in a deep breath through her clinched teeth, she made her way to the bathroom. Standing before the sink, she turned on the water, splashing the cool liquid over her face. It ran down her cheeks in strange warm trails. Glancing into the mirror, she was shaken by her own reflection. Her deep brown eyes were wide with fright. Tears poured from them, blurring her vision for a brief moment. A sob clutched her throat, and she placed a fist against her lips in an effort to squelch its escape. Her hair, rich black and curling, fell in messy waves around her bare shoulders. She looked harrowed, her pale skin whiter than usual.

With effort, she drug her eyes away from her face, now glancing at the rest of her body as it was reflected before her. There was the scar, round and ragged, over her heart. Exactly where the Jewel had been, until Mistress Centipede had pulled it from her chest. Despite the length of time that had passed, the scar still remained a silent reminder of a time and place she wanted to forget. Her hand lifted, tracing the abused skin softly. It still hurt at times, especially whenever she thought about that time.

Trailing her hands down her sides, she poked a scar here and there. Her body would never be viewed as flawless, at least not her skin. She had had too many holes poked in her. She smirked in self-derision. Not like it really mattered anyway. No one would see her like this. She was in no way looking for love, or even a quick fuck. She had no desire to share her baggage with anyone. Nor did she want theirs.

She turned halfway, looking over the rest of her body. She knew her proportions could be considered perfect. Nice sized breasts, small waist and legs a super model would kill for. And toned. Oh yes, she kept in shape. Too many years of traveling and being on the run had drilled the need for exercise into her brain. She kept her gym membership active, and used it three times a week. It occurred to her that it could be considered vanity or excessive. But she couldn't care less. Some habits were too heard to break.

With a nod, she twisted the other way, and stopped. There, on the right side of her back, just below her ribs, was a strange red mark, shaped like a triangle. She probed the mark, winching as a sharp pain shot through her body. It took her breath away for a moment. Her eyes wide once again, she realized that was where she had been shot in her dream. Unable to control her body's reaction, she promptly hit the floor in front of the toilet, emptying the remaining contents of her stomach. Even after it was empty, her stomach rolled, causing her to dry heave repeatedly. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, and she gagged for moments after. Finally it settled long enough for her to sit back and grab a towel hanging from the bar. Wiping her face, she sat there with it held to her face, breathing in the light stench of chlorine. It was better than vomit anyway.

It was many long minutes later before she felt the room stop its spinning. Testing her legs, she stood weakly, using the wall as her support. The cold tile floor had warmed under her body, but the rest of the floor was cold. She shivered uncontrollably, turning to the shower and turning on the stream. Leaving it as hot as she could stand, she climbed inside. Water flowed over her body, soothing the tense muscles and relieving the deep ache she felt from her restless night. She took her time washing her hair, the rich aroma of wild flowers swirling through the steamed air. It relaxed her senses, and she took several cleansing breaths.

If this was a prelude to her day, she had a feeling it would be one hell of a ride.

Pouring her body wash into her hands, she ran them over her skin softly, once again trailing her fingers over her body, making sure there were no other surprising marks. The ache from the arrow still seared throughout her being. This was not a welcome development. For once, she wished she had someone who would know what's going on. She needed some answers. But those ties had been cut years ago, and she was in no real hurry to remake them. Finishing up quickly, she sighed, wrapping a fresh fluffy towel around her form. There were certain perks to staying in a nice hotel. And fluffy towels were one of them.

The ring of her cell phone shattered the silence. Padding out of the bathroom, she grabbed it off the nightstand, taking a moment to look at the ID. With a slight hesitation, she took a deep breath and flipped it open.

"Hello, Souta."

"_So you did make it. When did you get in?"_ he asked, his voice a bit softer and more mature than she remembered.

"Late last night. I didn't want to wake any of you, so I came straight to the hotel," she told him, knowing what he would say next.

"_You know you don't have to stay there. You could stay here. I know mom would be happy to have you back home." _He seemed to be chastising her. She frowned.

"It's not home anymore. But I'll be by within the hour. How's she doing?" She heard him sigh. He knew better than to try and change her mind.

"_She's been better. I guess we'll see you when you get here."_ Resignation tinged his tone. She felt a tiny prick in her heart, but immediately shoved it away. With a quick 'goodbye' she cut the line, dropping the phone onto the bed as if it burned her hand.

This was going to be much tougher than she thought.

**KPKPKP**

Tokyo had changed, but you wouldn't know it looking at her family's shrine. As always, that place seemed frozen in time, unaffected by the ebb and flow of the fates. Kagome stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up. Thirty-five steps to the top. How many times had she walked up them? How many times had excitement fueled her feet, anticipating another jaunt in the Feudal Era? It had become like a drug to her, as addictive as caffeine. She had loved the danger, the feeling of breathlessness that came with her trips through the well.

She snorted. How naïve she was. How utterly innocent. Time had taken its toll on her destiny, and now, she found herself taking that first step once again, a jaded young woman without any of the innocence and joy she had previously held.

Gaining the top, she made her way to the main house. She stared straight ahead, refusing to look at the damned well house, or the Gods Tree. Both were nothing but reminders she didn't want to see. Pausing outside the front door, she lifted her fist, unsure whether or not to knock. It was her family home, and yet, not hers anymore. Shaking her head with a small smile, she turned the knob and walked inside. Toeing off her shoes, she looked around. Silence greeted her, something she wasn't used to when thinking of her mother's house. Here again, the passages of time seemed to pass by the domicile.

"Souta, Mom," she called out. She heard the creak of the stairs and turned around. Her eyes widened slightly. A tall young man with short brown hair stood before her, his eyes filled with worry and sorrow. He had filled out over the years, now standing a good half foot over her. He looked at her warily.

"Kagome?" his voice drifted down to her.

"Hi, Souta," she said softly, unsure what to do next. She needn't have worried. Within the next few minutes, she found herself crushed to her brother's chest, his nose buried in her hair as his arms held her tightly.

"You're really here. I was sure I just imagined you're voice this morning." His voice shuddered, revealing the depth of his feelings. She clutched him just as tightly, the years seeming to melt away from them, a tentative bridge filling the gap between them. She had to bit her lip to keep it from trembling. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, taking comfort in each others arms. Finally, she pulled back a bit to look up at him.

"You've gotten so tall, Souta." Her eyes twinkled proudly. He smiled down at her.

"It has been six and a half year, you know. I'm bound to do some growing." He chuckled softly, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. Somehow the sound made her think of another tall being from her ever distant past. She shook her head, sharing in his laughter. He held her out from his chest, letting his gaze move over her. "You look…tired," he offered.

She swatted at him, a pout adorning her lips. "Thanks. I really appreciate your heartfelt assessment," she teased.

"How's school?" he asked, linking his arm with hers and leading her into the kitchen. Depositing her into a chair, he turned on the teapot before turning back to her. She propped her elbows up on the table top, laying her chin upon her stippled fingers. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked around her. Nothing had changed in here either.

"It's okay, I guess. Just a semester left before I'll join the surgical program."

He nodded. "You've worked really hard, Kags. I know it was hard on all of us when you left. But we are really proud of what you've accomplished, you know." He smiled sincerely, turning back to remove the whistling pot from the burner. Pouring the steaming water into two cups, he set one before her, and then sat down as well. Cupping his hand around the mug, he stared down into the steeping liquid. "It hasn't been easy without you. We've missed you. _I've_ missed you. I mean, I know you were gone all that time with Inu-"

"Don't," she bit out. "Don't say his name, please." Souta nodded, understanding what she refused to say.

"Anyway, it wasn't the same as when you were over there. At least you came home once in a while." He sighed, putting the mug up to his lips for a drink. She closed her eyes briefly.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I really am. I just couldn't stay here. Not after all that happened." When his hand squeezed hers, she opened her eyes, seeing the understanding in his. "I've miss you all too, so much it hurts."

"How long will you be here?" he asked, sadness dripping from his tone once again.

"I took off the rest of the semester. So for a while. I have some things to take care of here, something long overdue." She noticed how harsh her voice sounded in her own ears, and could see the surprise mimicked in her brother's eyes.

"You plan on going through with it after all?" he asked, trepidation ringing loud and clear. She nodded, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I promised, after all. And I never break my promises."

"Do you think the well will let you back through after all this time?"

This time she grinned, holding out her right hand. On her pinky sat an ornate ring with a pink gem winking at her. "Oh… I have no doubt."

Souta shivered. The chill of her tone made him frown. He knew exactly what had happened to turn his light, bubbly sister into the jaded, dangerous woman she was today. In the back of his mind, he cursed the hanyou with white hair. And he knew it was his once-upon-a-time hero's doing that had caused Kagome's haunted eyes on that day so long ago.

_The flash of blue light shot through the waning winter evening. Already, the darkness of a snow storm was pulling the last lights from the sky. Souta pulled his jacket tighter around his slight form, turning his head towards the old well house. A place that held such mystery, so many secrets. His sister wasn't due back for a few more days, but obviously, her time in the Feudal Era had been cut short. He flipped on his flashlight, dropping the box he had been bringing back to the house. A sharp shout drifted over to him, and he frowned. _

"_Just shut it already." Kagome yelled. _

"_I don't see the big deal, Kagome. You're making something out of nothing!" InuYasha shouted back. Souta backed up a bit, knowing neither would want him to witness their tiff. They had been having those more often as of late. Moving around the side of the well house, he peeked out from his hiding place as the old doors flew open and the pair came stomping through. Pausing, Kagome shivered at the instantaneous biting cold._

"_Of course you wouldn't. You __**never**__ do. We had a deal. When I came back, we would do things right. You __**promised**__, InuYasha." Her voice broke slightly, and Souta could see the hanyou's ears flatten. He knew InuYasha couldn't stand it when his sister cried. Frankly, neither could he._

"_Things change, Kagome. You were gone for three years. Did you expect everything to be as you left it?" he asked harshly. Kagome flinched. Her eyes flashed as she took a step closer to him._

"_No," she said softly. "But I thought you would be." She glanced away, her heart breaking. "I guess I was wrong. Promises mean nothing to a half-breed like you." _

_Souta and InuYasha shared a collective gasp. Kagome bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She knew she had just crossed the line. The hurt the flooded his golden eyes soon turned to anger, and he was before her in seconds, his clawed hands digging into her arms. She fought off the urge to pull away, facing what could be her undoing. Even as the blood began to trickle from the cuts marring her skin, she refused to look away._

"_Say that again," InuYasha hissed. Kagome remained silent. He shook her. "Say it again, bitch." His eyes began to flash red, alerting Kagome to the demon within. _

"_I meant what I said, InuYasha. The promises we made to each other; they meant nothing to you." She laughed, the sound hollow and broken. "The really sad part about all this is that I knew. I knew when she came back after that final battle, that she would be what drove us apart. So it's not like I'm surprised. Kikyo was always your weak spot. Someday, you will see just how weak she makes you. You're no better than he was, really. Lusting after a half life. Will she give you the pups you want? Will she protect you on your night of the new moon?" She stared him straight in the eye, and Souta almost looked away from the intensity he saw there. He could only imagine how InuYasha felt with it directed at him._

"_Do you think you can have us both? You know she still has a part of my soul. She is still a part of me. Will that make a difference when you're fucking her? Will it, InuYasha? Will you be fucking her, and thinking of me? Or if you had me, would it be she that fills your mind?" InuYasha pulled back slightly, surprised at the words flowing from her mouth. Never had she spoken to him like this. It only served to fuel his ire. _

_His eyes bled to solid red, as one hand came up and grabbed her neck. "She, even with half a soul, is more woman than you will ever be." His hand tightened on her neck, the tips of his claws piercing her skin. "And if she were whole, there would be no need for your worries. We could have pups then. Then where would you be, Kagome? Where would your worries lie?" A sharp bark of laughter rang out as enlightenment flooded his gaze. Lifting the now gasping girl off the ground, his grip began crushing her windpipe. _

"_She told me you wouldn't see it our way. She knew you would never understand. So perhaps I shall alleviate you of your worries. I think I'll be taking your half now." Glee filtered through his tone, and Souta's fists clenched in readiness. He knew his sister was powerful enough to handle InuYasha, usually. But just now, as her gaze became vacant, he began to worry that she might not do something in time. And while he knew he himself was no match for the raving hanyou, he could at least distract him long enough for Kagome to get away._

_Kagome on the other hand, felt lost. She didn't understand what InuYasha was saying. Was this the plan all along? Did Kikyo hate her so deeply that she would entice her best friend into killing her? Realization began to dawn on her. Yes. That's exactly what Kikyo wanted. She desired what she could not have all this time. Kagome's portion of their intertwined souls. Without it, she was still doomed to hell upon her demise. Like hell she'd get it._

_Armed with that knowledge, she shut her eyes, taking a moment to draw in a painful breath. Her vision had already begun to swim and she knew she was running out of time, and options. She had removed the subduing necklace years ago. So employing that spell would do her no good. That left her with only one course to take. One she never thought she would have to use against him._

_Allowing her body to go limp, she gathered her power, tracing the pathways through her body until she found the darkest part of her heart. There within that hidden spot, laid a power so black she had never tapped into it. Now she knew she had no choice. Pulling on that strand, she let it flow through her, filling her body and pushing the good down in its place. Her hands, hanging limply at her side, began to tingle, letting her know her power was gathering at her fingertips. Experimentally, she fisted and unfisted her fingers a few times._

_Oh yes, it was there, just below the surface. Waiting like a dangerous wild cat, ready to pounce and shred its prey, she allowed it to bleed from her fingers. Lifting her arms suddenly, she caught the snarling hanyou unawares as she thrust her palms against his chest, letting the blackness shoot out from her and into her friend. _

_Instantly, he was knocked back, thrown across the clearing and through the well house wall. She followed, now the hunter. Black swirls of power whipped around her, crackling in the air, piercing the ground and destroying half of the well house. She stalked InuYasha, slowly, deliberately. He had managed to climb to his feet, the blast loosing his inner demon completely. No sign of his humanity was evident. He was relying on pure instinct. And that instinct now told him to kill Kagome, at all cost. A gapping hole in his chest spewed forth blood, but he paid no heed to it. _

_They circled each other for a few moments, each lost in the blood lust and their own powers. Souta knew it was only a matter of time before someone lost. And he was afraid it would be more than just the fight. Opening his mouth to yell, he was knocked off his feet as another blast of power came from his sister, this time barely dodged by the hanyou. InuYasha took this opportunity to lunge for Kagome, ripping his claws across her chest, digging four wide lines from her ribs to her collar bone. She stumbled back for a moment, her power dimming slightly, before spiraling out of control. Forming a solid wave, it grasped InuYasha by the throat, slamming him repeatedly into the ground before flinging him against another wall. _

_Close to unconsciousness, he sat there dazed, looking with wide confused eyes at the enraged woman before him. Kagome didn't notice the change in his demeanor, and so did not see him crawl up to his knees, his hands out in anxiety. _

"_Stop. Kagome, stop," he pleaded. In tune only to the rush of her power, her ears were deaf to his pleas. She stopped before him, ready to deal the final blow. One more blast from her power would purify him._

"_My soul will always be mine, InuYasha," she hissed._

_Souta, seeing how far gone his sister was, leaped in front of his friend, wrapping his arms around Kagome. He could feel the waves of her power push against him, trying to throw him off. But he linked his hands and held on. For a few more minutes, it pulsed around him, and then died away. Kagome slumped over against him, sobs wracking her small frame. She cried into his shoulder as he turned them to look back at his disturbed friend._

"_I don't know what exactly caused all of this, but I think its best you leave. You've done enough damage for a decade," he said calmly, his voice brooking no argument. Stunned, InuYasha got to his feet, his hand reaching out to touch Kagome. Kagome ripped away from her brother, her eyes furious once again._

"_Get out of here, InuYasha. And don't come back. You're no longer welcome in this time."_

_InuYasha bowed his head, his mind still fuzzy over what had taken place. If pressed, he knew he couldn't tell you anything. It had felt as if another's will was pressed upon his own, driving him into madness. But one look at the shaking girl in front of him and he knew she wouldn't listen to his reasons at this time._

"_I'll be back, Kagome. Later, because we need to talk about this." He lifted his head to look into her eyes. _

"_No. You won't. I mean it, InuYasha. Don't come back here. __**Ever.**__ My soul is mine, and if you or that undead bitch tries to take my half, I'll kill you." She narrowed her eyes further. "And tell her that someday, I'll come for her half too. I promise you both. I'll have what's mine."_

_Too stunned to reply, and with an aching heart, InuYasha turned away. Seconds later a flash of blue alerted the siblings to his departure. As soon as he was gone, Kagome collapsed into a heap, as the blackness overwhelmed her. It was Souta who picked her up as best he could and brought her into the house. Their mother was beside herself with worry at the state of her daughter, especially after seeing the condition of the well house._

_It took two weeks for Kagome to recover from her wounds. At least the physical ones. The mental and emotional strain was too much for her to bear, and she shoved it all away deep inside her. Along with her emotions, her powers became dormant, bringing a sigh of relief from her family. No one knew what would happen had she continued in such an elevated darken state. _

_Unable to deal with the thought he might return at anytime, Kagome decided to leave the memories of InuYasha behind, and soon after left with a scholarship to America. The pain being too great, she wasn't even able to stand much contact with her family. Broken and bruised in spirit, the act of InuYasha's betrayal plagued her with thoughts of vengeance. Only while studying and working hard to accomplish her goals was she able to keep such feelings at bay. _

_Still she knew they were lurking, just below the surface, waiting until the day would come when she would keep her promise. _

_It was drawing near her now, she knew. And when that day came, nothing would stand in her way._

Shaking their heads, the siblings came up out of their collective thoughts and memories, both disturbed at the paths their minds had taken. Kagome turned her haunted brown eyes to her brothers, and saw fear reflected in his. Try as she might, she could not relieve him of his concerns. They both knew why she was here, and what she planned to do. It was only a matter of time, and that was soon running out.

With a sigh, Kagome stood, draining her now cold cup and gestured to Souta. "Let's go see mom." He nodded, taking her hand and wrapping her in a hug. He held on for as long as he could, telling her everything he couldn't say, before stepping away and grabbing his keys.

"Come on, I'll drive."

A/N2- Well there's one promise down...


End file.
